1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container or disposable can in which two substance are separately packaged and carried. Such a container is of a general type for use in which one of the substances is the primary substance for whose packaging the container is used, and the other is for a cooling substance which renders the container self-cooling at time of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such containers are shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,309,890, applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,143, and applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,898, and also other U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,460,765 and 2,187,558; there are also other types of cooling devices, however, the disadvantages of these and other such known devices render these cooling devices impractical to manufacture or use and are not desirable from the aspect of safety or economy, and also these devices disadvantageously involve complex construction.